The process and the apparatus in accordance with the present invention concern hot shaping by plastic deformation of metal alloys by means of a pressing tool.
This process and apparatus concern in particular metal alloys which have a high level of resistance to deformation at elevated temperatures, in association with a low degree of ductility. They also concern metal alloys which have a relatively low level of resistance to deformation at the shaping temperature but which after shaping have numerous surface flaws which are harmful from the point of view of subsequent use thereof.